


These Are The Nights

by orphan_account



Series: Eddsworld Monster AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Everyone is a giant fukin puppy, It's gonna be cute as shit, Lots of fluffle, M/M, fluffly, really you'll love it, super fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom is in his half-monster state, as well as Tord, Matt is a sexy vampire, and Edd is a wizard who just can't handle this shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to a playlist full of Undertale Fansongs, FNaF Fansongs, aND THE ALEXANDER HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK GOD HELP ME-

**These Are The Nights**

Tom ran after the frisbee that Edd had thrown. He ran around the park like a giant-ass puppy dog. He would probably be a chocolate lab, or something. 

Tom practically barked, as he caught the flying disc in his giant teeth. His saliva covered the disc conpletely. That did not make Edd want to throw it again, but Tom was just too adorable to say no to, especially in this, happy, cheerful state he was in. 

Tom dropped the frisbee on the ground in front of Edd, looking at him expectantly. Edd carefully picked up the disc with his thumb and forefinger, cringing slightly as Matt sat next to him on the bench, and just laughed. Edd took the frisbee, and wiped it in Matt's face. Matt screeched, and scared the hell out of Tom. He practically jumped ten feet in the air, and Edd just threw his head back and laughed. 

Tord hung upside-down on the tree branch that sat right above the wooden bench that Edd and Matt were sitting on. He laughed, and attemped to pull his hoody back down(up?) with one hand, and covered his mouth in laughter with the other. 

These were the days where everyone was happy. Everyone was happy, and no one hurt. Everyone was happy, and no one was screaming, fighting, or crying. These were the days that Tom didn't drink as much, Matt didn't worry about his appearance as much. 

The full moon in the sky lit up the park, causing the metal and plastic melded together to shine and reflect the light just ad brightly. 

Edd threw the frisbee again, and Tom happily chased after it. He really was just a great, big puppy dog. Once again, Tom brought back the frisbee, and once again, it was slathered in Tom's saliva. Edd stopd up, and jumped on Tom's back for no apparent reason, and it made everyone laugh. Tom was wagging his tail, slightly, showing he, too, was having a little fun with the sudden situation. 

Tom ran and jumped around like a bull, and Edd was the rider. Edd was laughing and screaming, and Tord video-taped the whole thing on his camera-phone, giggling. Matt, who, by now, finally got Tom's saliva off of his face, was also laughing and and he'd finally gotten over it. 

Soon, Tom put Edd down on the ground, again, and Tord climbed out of the tree. The four of the found themselves cuddling under the tree, keeping warm, even though it wasn't that cold outside. Tom and Tord were the only two who were in their half-states, and Matt was just... Well, he's Matt. He was always a vampire. It's not really a part-time job. Tom and Tord each held one of their other significant-others in their arms, and kinda just closed their eyes. 

Edd looked at the moon, smiling to himself. 'These are the nights,' he thought. 'These are the nights'. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing the next chapter of A Life of Beautiful Regert. (The title is still subject to change, tho). (Yes I meant to type 'regert'). (No, you shouldn't ask).


End file.
